


Silver Moon

by rosyhours



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: M/M, and if you cant tell all i can do is pharoga so yeah, and old, im just posting it here from tumblr lol, this is super short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyhours/pseuds/rosyhours
Summary: The Daroga doesn't speak German, but Erik does, of course! How incredibly convenient...





	Silver Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet thing, based on this lovely drawing by isittheghost on tumblr https://isittheghost.tumblr.com/post/184228802714/some-more-pharoga

When the curtains fell and the lights rose for intermission, Amir found a visitor in the box with him.

“Erik,” he started, “Surely you should not be seen-”

“Ah, quiet, you fool. I am hardly visible from here.” Erik interrupted. He crooked a finger, beckoning the daroga towards the shadowed corner where, admittedly, his form was difficult to make out. Amir obeyed, his curiosity piqued.

“Why did you decide to show yourself to me?” he asked.

Erik cocked his head, mock frowning. “Am I not allowed to visit my old acquaintance and ask him how he is enjoying the performance?”

A quiet laugh escaped from Amir. “Certainly, my friend.”

“Well, then.” Erik folded his arms. “How do you like it, Daroga?”

“The singing is enjoyable, although you have taught me to have a critical ear for that lead soprano you hate so much, and the orchestra plays well. But...”

“But?”

Amir laughed sheepishly. “Well, the whole thing is in German, so I have absolutely no idea what they are saying. But it sounds nice.”

Erik scoffed. “Nice! For God’s sake, Daroga, you cannot truly appreciate the opera if you have no idea what the song is attempting to communicate!”

Amir shrugged helplessly. “True, but that does not change the fact that I cannot speak German.”

Sighing, Erik uncrossed his arms. “Well then,” he said. “It seems I must serve as your translator and enlighten you. Which song in that last act did you like best?”

“What, do you know them all by heart?” Amir couldn’t help but tease.

“Of course!” Erik pouted. “This opera must be in the repertoire of any singer or composer worth their salt!”

“Alright, alright. Tell me about that second to last one- the one with the big moon prop and the duet.”

“Oh, that one.” Erik cleared his throat. Then he cleared it again. It was hard to see in the dim light, but Amir could have sworn a blush began to peek out from underneath the mask. “Funny you should choose that one. This is what it means:

We may never be together  
But let us not be apart  
Two trees that stand by one another may tangle their roots  
So let me pull you into my arms  
And hold you for a while in the shadow  
Under the silver moon.”

Erik turned away. “And then...” his hands fidgeted at his sides.

“Then what, Erik?” 

Erik faced him slowly, his eyes downcast.

“That is when they... pledge their love to one another... and kiss.” He took a deep breath and sighed. His gaze flitted over Amir’s lips, forlorn.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Amir asked.

Erik’s eyes shot up, confused.

“You don’t mean...?”

Amir stepped closer to Erik, taking one of Erik’s cold hands and placing it on his chest just as the actors on stage had done. “Finish the scene, Erik, if you’re a singer ‘worth his salt’.”

Erik’s yellow eyes widened in amazement. He stood silent for a moment, his hand on Amir’s chest clutching the shirt as if letting go would make him disappear.

“Let us entwine ourselves together  
Our love shall endure even if our bodies wither away  
Let this vow be sealed with our lips...” 

Erik’s hand unclenched from the shirt, slowly circling around Amir’s shoulder. His other hand trembled as it reached up to cup Amir’s cheek, tilting his head slightly so that the mask would not collide with his nose and then they were moving ever slowly closer until-

Erik’s lips were softer than Amir had expected. They were closed and chaste, unsure. Amir let his hand rest on Erik’s neck, soothing the tension he felt there. Erik relaxed into the kiss and pressed himself closer.

And having sworn their love, they held each other in the shadows.


End file.
